villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as the Chicken Man, is the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn and an avid toy collector who kidnaps Woody in hopes of selling him and the Woody's Roundup gang to Tokyo for money. His nickname (the Chicken Man) is due to his dressing in a chicken costume when advertising his establishment. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Toy Story 2 Al is introduced as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial on TV. Hamm turns off the TV, then stating his dislike of the Chicken Man. One day, at Andy's mother's yard sale, Al is attending it when he hears Woody say, "There's a snake in my boot!". Upon hearing him, Al runs up to Woody, picks him up, and examines him (as well as noticing a rip in his arm, which he wishes would fix). He then sees Woody's hat, puts it on him, and becomes overjoyed that he found him. Upon hearing Buster bark, Al puts the stuff away and is confronted by Andy's mother, who asks how Woody came down to the yard sale. She takes Woody away from Al, who tells her he'll give her $50.00 in exchange for Woody. Yet, Andy's mother tells him that Woody is still not for sale. Now frustrated and about to give up, Al begins to leave when he slips on a skateboard. He suddenly gets a nasty idea and slides the skateboard backwards into something, destroying it and distracting Andy's mother in the process. With her back turned, Al quickly steals Woody without letting her find out. He then leaves the yard sale and drives away in his car to his apartment, but Buzz chases him and jumps into the trunk, trying to open it up in order to free Woody. He fails when he falls off, but only catches a feather. Al keeps driving to his apartment, and takes Woody up to his room in the apartment. Later, Al is in his chicken costume getting into an argument with Mr. Konishi on the other line. After hanging up in frustration and irritation, Al turns his attention to Woody, chuckling and telling his "little cowboy friend" he is gonna make him big "buck buck bucks". He proceeds to laugh evilly, leaves the apartment, and then drives to Al's Toy Barn to do a commercial. Al walks into the apartment again, trying to take a photo of the cast of Woody's Roundup. He then finds out Woody's right arm has been ripped apart, which upsets and shocks him. Panicking, Al tries to put the right arm back on Woody, but fails however he picks up the phone asking a cleaner to fix Woody the next day, while Al says it will be the first thing in said morning. That night, Al is seen sleeping on the couch, with Woody's torn arm on his pocket. Woody and Bullseye come up to Al still sleeping, while Bullseye helps Woody get up. Bullseye starts licking Al's fingers as Woody commands him to stop. Before grabbing the arm, Al starts burping on Woody. Woody then grabs his arm, then accidentally turns on the TV. Al then wakes up, knocking Woody over and then putting him back to where he was. Al finds the remote and leaves his room. Al then finds out that the cleaner has fixed Woody's arm describing it to be "just like new". He walks into his office while talking on the phone. Utility Belt Buzz commands Andy's toys to jump into his purse, while regular Buzz chases him. Buzz then fails again. However, Buzz finds another way to find Andy's toys by knocking down boxes of many toys, including Emperor Zurg. Al leaves to go to the airport with his suitcase. However, when he reaches Japan, Al cannot find the toys when he searches for them in his suitcase. As a result, Mr. Konishi denies Al and breaks off his deal with him. The next day, Al is last seen on a Al's Toy Barn commercial crying. In response to this, Hamm says that he guesses crime doesn't pay. Personality Al is very greedy and funny at the same time. As well, he is impatient, conniving, mean, unscrupulously obsessive, sneaky. According to Disney Adventures magazine, when Al was a young boy, he couldn't play with his toys. This soon led to his toy-collecting. Unlike Sid (who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments) or Stinky Pete (who is just mean), Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys after kidnapping them to do his evil plans. Trivia * Al looks very similar to Internet toy critic Mike Mozart. This has become a recurring in-joke on websites (such as YouTube); for the most part, it is good and Mozart doesn't seem to object. * In the film, Al's last name McWhiggin was never mentioned, but only shown on the nameplate on his office desk. * His personality is reminiscent of Francis Buxton. Gallery Al.png|Al dressed as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial Al McWhiggin Toy Story.jpg Almcwhiggin.png Al Toy Story.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Living Villains